


Labor Pains

by Silentmew



Series: Chocobros [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, C-Sec, Cesarean Section, Child Death, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Naming of dead baby, Post Mpreg, Stillbirth, Triggers, Twins, labor pains, please be warned there are triggers, sad Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentmew/pseuds/Silentmew
Summary: Ignis goes into labor with Gladio’s baby but there are complications and Gladio is no where to be found.





	Labor Pains

Ignis hadnt been sleeping well but this had been a particularly bad night, the pain in his back and hips making it impossible to get comfortable. Gladio tried arranging Iggy's body along his own, humming as he rubbed circles on his round belly to soothe his aching skin but nothing helped.

“Six Gladio what kind of monster did you out in me?!” He exclaimed. Gladio wanted to reply but thought better of it, he didn’t want to set him off. “Feels like their using my body as a soccer ball.”

Gladio just hummed, speaking softly, doing all he could to sooth his lover and calm his restless babies. At last Ignis passed out, though more from exhaustion than ability to sleep. It was bit a particularly comfortable position for Gladio but now way was he risking waking Ignis up, so he stayed there as he lost circulation in his arm. A beam of light shine through the curtains and Gladio sighed. He’d not slept but it was time he get heading to work. Slowly he freed his arm from Ignis, looking a long time at his swollen sleeping form. He was overdue, the skin of his belly red and sore, his belly weighing him down so heavily he could hardly stand most days. 

Ignis mumbled something in his sleep, tossing at the absence of his lovers body. Gladio sighed, wrapping his arms around Ignis once more. “Igs? Hey. It was a dream. You’re safe.” He said.

Ignis opened his eyes, rolling more so he could curl into Gladio’s chest. “Gladio… I saw… you died… it was terrible,” he whimpered.

This wasn’t the first time Ignis had been woken up by dreams of this sort. “I'm here Igs, I'm alive. It was just a dream,” Gladio reassured him, hating even more now to have to leave him for work. He kissed Ignis, rocking him gently against his chest until his eyes drifted closed again. He waited until he was sure he was asleep once more before climbing out of bed trying not to disturb Ignis. A hand stopped him proving he’d been unsuccessful.

“Must you go?” Ignis asked. “They like your voice Gladio, I need you to stay.”

Gladio leaned back in, kissing Iggy on the lips, reaching down Iggy's torso to lift his shirt as he did so. He ran his hand over his swollen belly, feeling the tiny flutter of movement beneath his fingers. "You be good to your pappa today. Let him get some sleep, between you and me he looks exhausted and he’s gone to great lengths to create you. Maybe hurry up and join us on this side, we both can’t wait to meet you." He kissed Iggy's belly before returning his lips to his, kissing him passionately. "If I could stay I would Igs. I'll have my phone on me, you can call me if you need okay. I'm just a call away."

Ignis hated when Gladio left, bed rest was lonely but he understood. He hoped Promoto or Noctis might stop by to alleviate some of the days boredom but he couldn’t count on it. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed preparing for the struggle of standing. His feet and ankles throbbed as he shifted his weight on them, hobbling his way to the bathroom, rubbing at his sore hips as he moved. His wobbling made him clumsy, even more so without his sight so Gladio had cleared him a path around their room all the same the trek was difficult. Sharp pains emanated through his lower back and hips, his belly pulling down hard into his joints. 

He stripped down, running a bath then sinking into the warm water, feeling the heat south his discomfort as he sat back, rubbing his mountain of a belly. He was almost 43 weeks pregnant, Gladio had pleaded with him to induce but Ignis was insistent on waiting. He wanted his delivery to go as naturally as possible, c-section aside. He rubbed at his belly absently as he leaned his head against the back of the tub. A sharp pain rolled through his lower back again, making him perch forward, groaning as he gasped for breath.

“Astrals what are you trying to do to me?” Ignis asked his belly. “What’d u do to you?” Ignis reached for his phone, deciding he had better text Gladio, swearing as it landed in the water, quickly dying. “Okay… it’s okay… best to just lay down, It’s probably nothing any way. Just… ahh… let me get to the bed before you kick me again deal?”

Ignis dressed, pulling on the gray track pants Gladio had lent him and the oversized t shirt, wincing as he brushed over his sore breasts and nipples. He wanted this pregnancy to be over, none of it had been easy and he was so ready to have his body back.

He sank back into the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Another wave of pain gripped his body as he groaned and breathed through it. Contractions, he was sure of it, they were only ten minutes apart now though, there was still time. “Ready to come out and meet us at last?” Ignis asked. “Just gotta wait a little bit longer. Gotta wait for your… ahhh…. da… oh gods..”

He felt something pop deep inside him as a rush of warm liquid poured down his leg. It was to soon… something felt wrong. Something else was dripping down his leg to, thicker… blood.. it had to be blood. He cursed wishing he could see to check. That was it then, he had to get to a hospital even if it meant going alone. He had only managed to make it off the bed when he heard the door open.

“Iggy?!” Prompto called.

“I’m here Prompto,” Ignis called desperately, he’d never before been so happy to hear the boy. Promoto picked up his pace once he saw Ignis, throwing his arms around him for support. “It’s quite alright Prompto, it’s only…. dahh…. it’s only child birth. Waters broke Prom, phones dead… I can’t reach Gladio.”

“Iggy you’re bleeding! I’ll call….,” Prompto started.

“No time now. Prompto I have to get to a hospital, they have to… cut them out. My body… there’s no way… please will you help me?” Ignis pleased, voice surprisingly steady. “Please or I’ll lose then both.”

Prompto nodded supporting Ignis as they made their way to the door. “The car isn’t far, can you make it?” Prompto asked, Ignis nodded. A thought occurred to Prompto and he pulled his phone out to call Noctis. “Ah hey Noct… I need you to go find Gladio… I’m with Ignis…. Noct tell Gladio to meet us at the hospital, tell him to hurry.” He looked at Ignis with sympathy as they made their way to the car.

The trip was a blur to Ignis as he was brought into the maternity ward then stripped down and garbed. Doctors and nurses busied themselves around Ignis, preparing him for surgery and taking absolutely no notice of Iggys questions. Prompto could tell Ignis was getting frustrated shocked to see fear in his pale eyes as he reached out trying to grab the attention of any one who would listen. Ignis was afraid, panting hard through wave after wave of pain, whimpering softly as each passed. He cried out for Gladio, for Noct, Prompto, any one he could hold onto to help get him through this. 

Prompto took his hand, squeezing hard. “I’m here Ignis, just hold onto me, I’m not going anywhere,” Promoto said, this seemed to calm him some. 

“Prom… is Gladio….”

“Soon Iggy, he’ll be here soon. I promise. How are you feeling.”

“Scared. Cold. Ahhh…. hurts… Prompto if I don’t make it out of this… tell Gladio…. tell him….,” Ignis stammered, baring down as a powerful contraction gripped him.

“Don’t talk like that!” Pronto shrieked, turning on the nurses. “Listen! Can't you see he’s scared?! He's in pain and he’s scared and he’s blind, he can’t see what’s happening. Can’t one of you please tell him what’s going on.” 

The bustling stopped for a moment as a young man, presumably the O.B in charge addressed him. “Ignis. I’m sorry but you’ve lost one of the babies, we are taking you into surgery now to try and save the second. I know you’re scared my my team is the best, you are in safe hands. Now I need you to breath, you’re going to feel a slight prick.” 

Ignis sobbed, crying out in anguish at the news as another powerful contraction gripped his body, Promoto squeezed harder, stroking his hair as he had seen Gladio so so many times before. A nurse pricked a needle into Iggys arm. “What is that?! What are you doing?” Prompto asked unable to keep out the panic. 

“Okay Ignis, I need you to count down from 10, we are going to put you under,” the nurse said calmly.

“I’m sorry but you’ll have to leave,” another nurse instructed, trying to pull him away.

Prompto struggled, looking back at Iggy who was beginning to pass out as the injection went to work. “… omp.. to...s’ok,” Ignis stammered trying to fight the anesthesia to tell his friend he would be okay but everything was going back so quickly, the pain falling away from him.

“Iggy, I’m here Iggy,” Prompto called as the door closed after him.

What felt like an eternity passed before Prompto saw Ignis wheeler from the room into his own private space down the hall. He hardly recognized him, skin pale, body fragile and sweaty. He was still unconscious, breathing shallow. Prompto stood, running to his side but the nurse once again stopped him.

“Please just let me see him for a second,” Prompto insisted.

“Are you the father?” The nurse asked. Prompto shoot his head no. “I’m sorry sir, only family is permitted to see him.”

They continued on their way and once again Prompto found another door being closed in his face. Tears were flowing like rivers from his cerulean eyes. Through his haze he saw Gladio and Noctis running towards him, arms flinging round him as Noctis reached him. He tried to calm Prompto to speak, seeing the utter distress on Gladio’s face, motioning for him to slow a second.

“Prompto what’s happened, where’s Iggy?” Noct asked looking him sternly in the face.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Gladio…. I… I’m sorry,” Prompto repeated again and again, muffled by Noctis shirt.

Gladio grabbed him, spinning him around. “Sorry? Sorry got what? Prompto where is Ignis?” Gladio asked, turning to Noct. “He’s fine… you said he was fine… isn’t he?!” Gladio followed Prompto's eyes to the door closed to Iggy's room. There was a curtain around the bed, obscuring the man in the bed. 

“We got here just in time, but there were complications. I held his hand, tried to comfort him. They put shed me out after he was put under…. So much blood. There was nothing anyone could do… Doctors finished stitching him up but he's so weak. I should have got here faster. If I'd only driven faster maybe… maybe they could have saved both of them….” Promoto replies.

“Save who Prom, who died?” Noctis asked. Prompto was to destrot to reply. He looked helplessly at Gladio.

 

A hand came up to Gladios mouth almost of its own will, the other already on the door, he opened it partly but Noctis stopped him. “I have to see him." Gladio shouted giving Noct a hard shove he immediately regretted.

The door to the room opened the rest of the way and the doctor exited the room and Gladio stood. "You're the father I gather." He said addressing Gladio. "I'm afraid we couldn't save the boy, there were complications and we were forced to operate. You do however have a healthy 7lb baby girl.”

Complications… the word stung Gladio. “What about Ignis.” He asked sharply.

“Ignis is fine, resting now, you can see him if you like,” the doctor replied stopping Gladio as he took a step forward. “Be gentle with him, he is weak, his body has undergone a great deal of stress. He will recover Gladio, how ever I must warn you about trying something like this again. Still yourself before you enter, this is a hard day for you both."

 

The doctor departed and Gladio once again took a step towards the door. The curtain moved aside for a moment as the nurse moved about and Gladio caught a glimpse of Ignis, laying so still on the bed, pale as death, dressed in white hospital scrubs, still raised from the remnants of his bump. He didn't stir, his breathing shallow as he slept. He was a difficult sight to see, the tube in his arm and nose, his hollow cheeks, pale skin and the thick white bandage that circled his midsection.

Gladio was frozen, unable to move as he stared, not daring to break the silence. What if Ignis wouldn't see him? What if it was to late? Gladio took a deep breath, willing his feet to propel him forward until he was standing over Iggy's bed. At first he couldn’t look at Iggy and then it was impossible to move his eyes away as each detail become ever more real. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking Iggy's hand in his, holding it gingerly, as if even the slightest touch would shatter what was already broken.

Ignis opened his eyes to slits as he looked around blearily. He breathed deeply, trying to will his heavy limbs to move, to rub his weary face, feeling the tube still in his arm. Ignis tried to sit up, feeling the pain in his mid section, a hand on his shoulder held him down.

“Hey Iggy,” Gladio said. Ignis blinked slowly at him. “Rest Iggy, I’m here.”

Iggy's breath hitched as he heard the sadness in Gladio's voice, the unspoken words hanging in the air between them, feeling his own tears welling in his eyes again. He wanted to speak but his voice was gone, he had no words. "I lost our baby Gladio," he said at last, voice slow and shaky. 

“I know Igs…. I know,” Gladio replied.

"How could you love me after all I've done? You never wanted this. I did this, it's my fault," Ignis said, he was sobbing now.

Gladio kissed him, tasting the tears on his lips and the wet on his cheeks as he wrapped his tattooed arm around him, holding Ignis to his chest. "It wasn't your fault." He said at last. "The lengths you went to… it's a miracle you are okay and our daughter is okay. That's all that's important to me. We are parents now Ignis, we have her to worry about now. Stop blaming yourself." His own tears were coming now. "I was so worried Ignis. I love you more than words. Why didn’t you call me?”

“I dropped my phone in the tub…” Ignis replied. Gladio couldn’t help but laugh.

“How are you feeling now?” Gladio asked.

“They gave me a potion, helps a bit. Belly’s stated to go down, I’ll have my abs back in no time,” Ignis replied trying to make light of it.

The door opened and a nurse entered holding the baby, the tiny pink bundle squirming in her arms. “Would you like to meet your daughter?” She asked, smiling as Gladio eagerly stood to receive her. The nurse showed him how to hold her, supporting the head, rocking her gently as he nestled her against his chest.

“Hi, you don’t know me yet but I’m your daddy. And that wonderful man right there, that’s your papa. We’ve waited so long to meet you and you are beautiful,” Gladio said, kissing the baby’s forehead, laughing as she grabbed onto his hair. “I think she’s got my strength.”

“Let me see her,” Ignis said, face mildly un amused as he lifted up to peer into the blanket. “Gladio I want to hold her.”

“Wanna go see your papa? Yes? Okay here we go,” Gladio said passing her to Ignis. “Look at those blue eyes Igg, and how light her hair is. I think she’s gonna be blonde like you. She looks like you.”

”Hello baby girl, My beautiful baby girl. So nice to finally meet you, sure kept us waiting along time. But it’s okay cause your papa loves you, your daddy to,” Ignis said. gasping as he felt her tap against his breast. “I’m sorry little one, papas tapped out, gotta wait..”

“Is that the drugs of exhaustion?” Gladio asked conspiratorially, looking at the pill bottles on his bedside. The nurse laughed.

“Looks like she’s a bit hungry, shall I prepare her a bottle?” The nurse asked. Ignis smiled and nodded. 

Another nurse entered carrying a second bundle wrapped in a blue blanket, Gladio saw it first, standing and moving them out of Iggys view. Gladio took a few deep breaths, steadying himself.

“Is that…. my son,” he asked.

The nurse nodded. “He was pulled from your husband stillborn, I’m afraid he never breathed on the outside. It is good for the mother, or in this case father, to hold the stillborn and give him a name,” she said.

Gladio took the bundle from her, unwrapping the blanket that covered his tiny face. He looked asleep accept for the slight blue tinge to his skin. The whisks of hair on his head were dark like Gladio’s, and he couldn’t help but wonder if the would have grown up to look like him. He tried to hand the baby back to the nurse.

“Take him away… I don’t think he’s ready…,” 

“Gladio,” Ignis said softly. “It’s okay. I…. want to see him.”

The nurse took the girl from a Ignis, placing her in a crib next to his bed. “I’ll leave you two alone, someone will be along to help you with the feeding in a little while.”

Gladio sat beside Ignis on the bed, placing the blue bundle in his arms. Ignis traced its tiny face, touching the dark wisps of hair as he clutched onto the fragile body.

“I’m so proud of you,” Gladio said, pulling Ignis in, kissing his forehead, resting his chin there. “Ignis, he needs a name.”

“I know…. I was thinking…. Clarus, after your father,” Ignis suggested.

“You want to name him after my father?” Gladio asked, Ignis trying to explain his reasoning akwardly, thinking he had offended him. “No… no Iggy it’s fine, it’s perfect…”

“Unless of course you’d like to pass the name onto a living son,” Ignis continued.

Gladio stiffened. “Ignis no. You just gave birth an….”

“I know. I was there.” Iggy's face blunt with annoyance.

“.....and it almost killed you. Don’t you dare even consider putting me… putting us through this again,” Gladio said sternly, clearly hurt by the suggestion.

“Gladio, I want to. I want to have another, I want to try,” Ignis said, softly. “I want to give you a son Gladio, since this one was stolen from you.”

Guilt tugged at Gladio’s heart. “You’d risk your life again for such a foolish notion? You gave me a beautiful daughter, isn’t she enough? Ignis…. I can’t lose you,” he replied. He could see the determination written across his face and he sighed. “Your minds made up… will you at least let me think about it, am I allowed to do that?”

There was a light knock at the door and Prompto appeared in the doorway. “Ah hey Ignis, Gladio…. Can I come in?” Gladio stood, making his way over to Prompto without a word. “Gladio I.. I’m sorry please don’t…”

Gladio pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you Prompto. Thank you for being here with him, for looking after Ignis so he wasn’t alone. Thank you.”

“Gladio let him go you’ll suffocate him,” Ignis said.

Gladio released his prisoner, watching from the doorway as Prompto sat down on the bed, facing Ignis. Noct lingered in the hall awkwardly until Gladio pulled him in.

“Is that….” Prompto asked awkwardly pointing at the bundle in Iggys arms.

“My son,” Ignis confirmed. “Stillborn.”

“Six Gladio, he’s a mini you,” Prompto said, moving the blanket aside. Realizing a second to late Ignis couldn’t see the baby in his arms, more their daughter sleeping in the crib beside them. “I’m sorry Iggy.”

The nurse returned with a bottle whispering something to Gladio who sighed as he turned to Ignis. “Hey Iggy, The nurse is here, she’s going to take him away. Are you ready? Take your time, this is all at your pace okay.” His voice was soft and tender, so much so that it shocked Prompto. Gladio kissed Ignis as he placed his arms around the blue bundle. It took a long moment but Ignis passed the bundle over with little struggle. 

Soft crying broke the silence and Prompto moved to pick up the girl. The baby wailed as Prompto held her, his face turning to panic. Gladio took her from him, laughing. “Looks like some ones ready for a bottle. Are you hungry princess?” The Baby calmed slightly, still fussing and whining as he rocked her.

“I wanna do it,” Ignis insisted, arms outstretched, “Please, let me?”

“Sure thing Igs,” Gladio replied, placing her in his arms.

“Shhh we’ll have none of that now, crying won’t do will it?” Ignis whispered to her, calming the baby almost instantly. He kissed her cheek, rocking her slightly. It took him a few tries to get her to take to the bottle, changing the angle, trying again, cheering as she latched. “There you go! Good job sweetheart, there’s a good girl. Just a little more okay.”

Gladio watched Ignis, enthralled, his heart filled with love at how adorable it was, Ignis encouraging the baby. She finished and Ignis tipped the bottle setting it aside. “Igg you’ve got to…”

Ignis smiled knowingly, placing the baby to his shoulder, gently burping her. “There now, is that better?” He asked. He leaned down to kiss her head again, stroaking her cheek, tracing her features as if trying to see with his hands.

Prompto shifted awkwardly in the silence. “Well ah… where’s Noct? He would ah… come meet the new… shield?”

“Hey Noct! Get in here!” Gladio shouted, loud enough to make the baby cry.

“Oh it’s alright little one, your daddy’s just being a goof. Go back to sleep princess, close your eyes, shh,” Ignis whispered, soothing the baby back to sleep surprisingly easily.

Noct pokes his head in the door, shuffling in and taking in the scene. His eyes fell on Ignis and the baby. “Ah.. hey Iggy… you doing okay?” He asked shifting awkwardly.

“I’m doing well Noct. It’s okay, come on in,” Ignis replied, gesturing for him to approach. Noctis sat down beside Ignis, looking into the blanket at the sleeping baby. “Would you like to hold her? It’s ok, you’ll be fine.” 

Noct took the baby from Ignis as if she were made of glass, smiling down at her tiny face. “Astrals Igg, she looks just like you. Look at her hands! She’ll be wielding the monster of a sword you’ve got in no time Gladio. A perfect shield to the king.” He was looking at Prompto when he said that, as if picturing what their own kid might look like. “Does she have a name?”

“I was thinking Ayah?” Ignis said, more like a question.

“Ya, Ayah, Ayah Amicitia,” Gladio confirmed.

“Ayah Scientia’ Amicitia,” Ignis corrected raising an eyebrow.

“Whatever you want Iggs. Today you brought out beautiful baby girl into the world, I’d give you the moon and stars if I could,” Gladio said kissing Ignis passionately, making the other two boys rather embarrassed. Noct groaned, making the two older men break the kiss and chuckle. Nothing could have made this moment any better and they would all remember if for the rest of their days.


End file.
